


Heart of Seven

by ConverseThighs



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseThighs/pseuds/ConverseThighs
Summary: The year is 2023 and the fight to save humanity from Kaiju attacks is only becoming more difficult. With Tokyo's Shatterdome nearly destroyed, it's up to the younger crew at the Busan Shatterdome to step up and defend against Breach events. Will they be able to save the world and what's important to them?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 2





	Heart of Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This will be highly indulgent on my part (namely because I decided a Shatterdome belongs in Busan). There will be drama, romance, and Kaiju/Jaeger showdowns. Huge disclaimer: I am not an authority on Pacific Rim lore. If there's a continuity error or some conflicting data-- just like.. roll with it. I'm here for a good time, you know? I'm also really bad at naming chapters and... titles to things. SO... ENJOY!

#### BUSAN SHATTERDOME, 2023

When Namjoon wakes up in the morning, the first thing he sees is the broad back of his lover facing him. He moves his body closer to the other man, wrapping an arm around his slender waist and tucking his chin against his shoulder, breathing in his scent deeply. 

Seokjin stirs, rolling over to face Namjoon. Before Seokjin’s eyes even fully open, Namjoon’s lips find his, pressing a gentle kiss against his plush, pink lips. Namjoon pulls back, admiring Seokjin’s marked up neck and chest, a testament to the previous night’s love-making. Seokjin hums contentedly and nuzzles his face against Namjoon’s.

On calm mornings like this, Namjoon almost forgets that he and his Jaeger pilot boyfriend are wrapped up in a seemingly endless war against the Kaiju. 

“Good morning,” Seokjin’s morning voice has a distinct rasp to it that sends a shiver down Namjoon’s spine. Maybe he was a little loud last night. 

“Morning.” He responds and presses a kiss to Seokjin’s forehead. “Did you sleep well? Have any dreams?” Namjoon knows this could be a tender subject. Sometimes Seokjin has impossibly fitful nightmares, perhaps side effects to frequent drifting, or simply the stress of the war they’re fighting. 

“No dreams, no nightmares,” Seokjin smiles softly as he looks into his lover’s eyes. “You?”

“Mmm…” Namjoon hums, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He had resolved to make this morning special, and just needed a little courage to do it. “Do you want me to tell you?” 

Seokjin nods, and Namjoon continues. 

“I had a dream… that this whole war was over. I went back to researching with the university, you picked up a career in acting—“ 

“ _Acting_?” Seokjin chuckles, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “This truly was a dream, huh?” 

“Yes. And every day when I came home from work, I would take care of the garden, and eventually find you dozing off in our sunroom with a book in your lap… I’d quietly slip in and resign myself to join you in a lazy, late-afternoon nap…” 

“ _Namjoon_. You’re making me _want_ things.” Seokjin has a dreamy look in his eyes, as if he might be imagining the same soft, domestic future. 

Namjoon dimples at that and shifts in the bed, clumsily reaching over Seokjin into a nightstand drawer next to the bed. When he returns to Seokjin’s side, he sits up, encouraging Seokjin to do the same. 

“I want to give you things.” Namjoon bites his lip as he holds out a simple, wooden box. He opens the box, revealing a simple, white gold band— he wished he could have found something more ornate, something more _Seokjin_ , but with the way of the world and the economy as it was… this would have to do, for now. “I want to give you everything, Kim Seokjin.” 

Seokjin’s eyes widen when he realizes what Namjoon is doing. His heart is hammering in his chest, not missing the magnitude of his gesture and even finds himself tearing up. Namjoon has been Seokjin’s rock within the walls of the Busan Shatterdome for the past 4 years, this makes sense to him. He considers accepting the offer for a moment, throwing away all his sensibilities and giving into chasing his own happiness— What would a future with Namjoon truly look like? Will they ever know peace and security ever again? Could they survive together in a world without war, if that ever came to be? 

But how could this all come to be? With the scales of the war tipping, not in favor of the side of humanity as of late, how could Seokjin be sure that he could accept this proposal and stay alive long enough to satisfy Namjoon? His heart, fluttering just a moment ago, turns into a hammering mass of anxiety pounding within his chest as he remains speechless. 

“Jin?” Namjoon’s brows knit in concern as he places a hand atop Seokjin’s. 

“I—“ Before Seokjin can answer, an alarm is blaring over the comm system, and for a brief moment, he is thankful for the interruption. He desperately needs more time to sort his mind out before he can give Namjoon any sort of meaningful answer. He jumps off of the bed in a hurry as he gathers up last night’s hastily discarded Ranger uniform and smooths his mussed hair out. 

_“Strike Group Swift Hwarang report to Bay 4 immediately. Strike Group Swift Hwarang report to Bay 4 immediately.”_

“Seokjin, can you wait just a moment?” 

“You know just as well as I do that we _can’t_ ,” His response flies out of his mouth before he can even consider the weight of his words.

Namjoon tightly presses his lips together in a frown as he flicks the ring box shut, holding it tightly within his large palm in hopes to ground him. Anything to keep him from bursting into tears in front of Seokjin.

“You’d better get ready too, Dr. Kim Namjoon. If it’s a breach you’ve got to report too,” Seokjin speaks in a serious tone that causes Namjoon to wince. 

Seokjin pauses, just briefly, before exiting Namjoon’s bunker, knowing he’s just hurt Namjoon and lets out an exasperated sigh. He’s disappointed in himself, but knows this conversation will truly have to wait. 

\---------

It’s barely 8AM and Taehyung is drenched in sweat, circling his opponent in the practice ring, his long, shaggy curls clinging to his neck. Intense training beginning early in the morning has been a part of his daily routine for the past four years as a soldier in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps Ranger program. 

His opponent, a man slightly larger than him in muscle mass and height watches him carefully with dark eyes. Taehyung side steps, faking out his opponent and lands a blow on the other man’s rib cage. The other man lets out a grunt, but ultimately shakes off the pain and returns to a defensive stance. 

“You can hit me harder than that, Tae,” he taunts with a toothy smirk and flicks his honey-brown hair off his forehead. 

“Don’t be a brat, Jungkook,” Taehyung speaks evenly as he rushes in for another strike, blocked by Jungkook’s forearm. 

Jungkook tries to sweep Taehyung’s feet but is quickly grabbed and flipped onto the mat below them. Taehyung is sitting on Jungkook’s back to keep him down and hangs on to his arm tightly while the younger man struggles to throw him off.

“I thought you were _strong_ , Jungkook,” Taehyung leans down to whisper teasingly against the shell of Jungkook’s ear. He can’t help but crack a smile seeing how the younger man squirms beneath him.

“You’re being a dick, Taehyung, get off of me,” Jungkook huffs as he thrashes, feeling Taehyung’s thighs tighten around his midsection, keeping him firmly pinned. Jungkook curses, admitting to himself that maybe since he had been expelled from the Ranger program, perhaps he had become a little soft. 

The two suddenly stop what they’re doing as they hear the alarm blaring overhead followed by the PA system. 

_“Strike Group Swift Hwarang report to Bay 4 immediately. Strike Group Swift Hwarang report to Bay 4 immediately.”_

“Let’s stop here for now,” Taehyung says firmly as he gets off of Taehyung. He offers Jungkook a hand up, and doesn’t fail to notice the other man’s pout and reddened cheeks. 

———

Less than 10 minutes later, most of the Strike Group, composed of engineers, intelligence, and scientists, is assembled at the feet of Swift Hwarang, one of Busan’s three Mach IV Jaegers. Commissioned in 2021 and piloted by the Kim brothers, it is Busan’s most well-known Jaeger, having successfully defended the city from attacks five times. Despite being battle-tested, its shimmering violet armor looks like it’s brand new. 

“Ah,” comes a groan from a rather monotone voice, “won’t someone notice how well our Swift Hwarang shines for us today?” Min Yoongi, one of the Jaeger engineers, is standing in his gray jumpsuit, fishing for compliments. 

“She certainly does,” a commanding voice belonging to Marshall Jung Jihoon responds. “Another fine job by our lead engineer.” The Marshall stands taller than most in attendance and has a refined look in his sharply pressed and well-decorated uniform. 

“I helped too,” Jungkook mutters from his place beside Yoongi. He’s dressed in a jumpsuit identical to the other engineer’s, but has left the top mostly unzipped in an effort to cool down from his sparring session. 

Namjoon is seen jogging across the hectic Shatterdome bays, narrowly dodging being hit by a forklift carrying ammunition. When he joins the assembly, he stands next to his research partner, Go Younha, dressed impeccably in her crisp white lab coat and black heels. Taehyung, standing next to his brother, looks down the way at Namjoon, noticing the distinct way he and Seokjin _did not_ exchange their usual, doe eyed glances at one another. 

“Nice of you to join us, Dr. Kim,” the Marshall chides the tardy scientist, who silently bows his head in apology. 

Taehyung notices the way his brother bristles at Namjoon being chided. _Ah, they must have fought this morning._

“We’re here this morning to discuss Swift Hwarang’s next deployment. I’m sure that you all have heard of the latest devastation in Tokyo Bay,” the Marshall begins. 

Just one week ago in Tokyo, two of Japan’s newest Jaeger models and its pilots were taken out by a devastating Kaiju attack. As the breach events started happening closer together, it was starting to become harder for humanity to keep up with repairing and deploying its defenses. 

“In one hour, Swift Hwarang, its pilots, and mobile support team will depart for Tokyo. We will be taking part in an initiative to assist with Tokyo’s protection and recovery efforts while their team salvages what they can of their lost Jaegers.” 

This announcement causes a mixed reaction amongst the assembly, with several individuals raising their hands for questions. Seokjin and Taehyung stand confidently, already seeming to have accepted their deployment order. 

Namjoon clenches his fists, unable to say anything. Tokyo has been a hotbed of Kaiju activity lately, and no matter how many hypotheses and scenarios the PPDC scientists run, they can’t seem to effectively predict when an attack will occur… And, no matter how many times Seokjin and his brother are victorious, it never gets any easier watching him be deployed. 

“Scientists and core engineers will remain here. Min and Jeon, you two will specifically be assigned to the maintenance of Gumiho Waltzer until Swift Hwarang returns. _Dismissed_.” The Marshall turns from the assembly and all in attendance begin to disperse to prepare for their orders.

“Man, I’m a little jealous that we’ve got to stay behind for this one, I’ve been craving some decent sushi,” Jungkook whines as he stretches his arms in the air.

“If you wanted to jet-set all over the world, you should have stayed a Ranger, kid. Besides, you don’t want to be in Tokyo right now, haven’t you seen what a goddamn mess it is right now?” Yoongi shakes his head, thinking of the latest damage reports. “Now go take a fucking shower before we get to work, I’m not gonna subject myself to your sweaty stench all day.” Yoongi claps Jungkook on the back, sending him staggering forward.

“Yes hyung,” Jungkook rolls his eyes and trots off across the Shatterdome in search of the nearest shower. 

“Ranger Kim— no, Seokjin— a moment of your time?” Namjoon appears before Seokjin while he’s discussing deployment details with his brother.

“I’ll catch up with you later, hyung,” Taehyung glances over Namjoon’s expression and quickly disappears, leaving the other two standing alone. 

“Dr. Kim, of course. Let’s walk.” Seokjin starts walking back towards the bunkers, with Namjoon following closely behind. They walk in silence for most of the way, Namjoon struggling with how to frame the conversation and convey his thoughts about the disaster that was that morning.

“Seokjin, we have to talk about what happened this morning.” 

“Was Marshall Jung’s briefing not clear, Dr. Kim?” Seokjin speaks with a cold tone that makes Namjoon’s stomach turn.

“ _What?_ No… I mean, before that… We were in the middle of something important.” 

They both come to a halt, reaching the door to Namjoon’s bunker.

“Dr. Kim, you surely know I don’t have time for this.” 

“Stop! Stop calling me that!” Namjoon nearly shouts, drawing a little bit of attention to the two. He knows Seokjin is trying to draw a hard line between them by using his title to address him, and it is maddening.

Seokjin reaches behind Namjoon and punches the door code in, causing the door to slide open. Namjoon pulls Seokjin into the room so they can have some privacy, and begins to speak once the door closes.

“Seokjin, you know what I want to talk about. _Please._ Hear me out.” 

“Namjoon…” Seokjin’s voice immediately softens as he hears the hurt beginning to build in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“I meant…” Namjoon takes a deep breath, before continuing. “I meant what I was saying this morning, about wanting to be with you.” 

“I know,” Seokjin states simply, his eyes focused for just a moment on the ring box abandoned on the bedside table. 

“Don’t we want the same thing?” Namjoon takes Seokjin’s hand in his and looks imploringly into his eyes. 

“I _do_! I mean, I don’t know. I don’t have an answer for you.” Seokjin bites his lower lip, looking away from Namjoon. He needs to leave, not just for deployment, but so his resolve doesn’t just crumble away from him.

“I don’t understand, I…” He can sense Seokjin is struggling with this conversation as much as he is, but is at a loss for what’s holding him back from speaking his mind. 

_“Swift Hwarang, please report for deployment, Bay 4. Swift Hwarang, please report for deployment, Bay 4.”_

“Can we please just talk about this _later_?” Seokjin pleads as Namjoon lets go of his hand. “I promise when I’m back from Tokyo we _will_ talk about this.” 

“Just… forget I said anything.” Namjoon turns away from Seokjin to avoid letting him see a stray tear fall. “Please, just go.” 

“Namjoon,” Seokjin reaches out to him, but hesitates at the last moment. “I do love you, I need you to know that.” 

When Namjoon turns around, Seokjin is already gone.

———

“Hyung, I know something is bothering you.” Taehyung speaks gently as he notices Seokjin looking particularly sullen as he stares out the transport jet’s window. “I don’t even need to be linked with you to know something’s going on between you and Namjoon.” He reaches out to place a hand comfortingly on Seokjin’s knee. 

“I really messed up. I mean, I _really_ messed up Tae!” Seokjin’s eyes are full of tears as he looks over to his brother. He immediately covers his face with his hands after seeing Taehyung’s shocked expression and lets out a sob.

“Oh,” Taehyung wasn’t sure what to expect, but he certainly wasn’t expecting tears. It was rare for his older brother to show his emotions so readily these days. “Tell me what happened…” 

“Namjoon was proposing to me, I think.” Seokjin wipes his tears from his face and takes a deep breath. 

“Hyung, wouldn’t that make you happy?”

 _“Yes_ , but I couldn’t focus on what he was saying. I was too busy stressing out about how much the future freaks me out,” Seokjin admits shakily.

“You’re afraid of a future with him?” Taehyung asks, raising an eyebrow. He’s never known his brother to not go after something he wants. 

“No, that’s not it. We want the same things, I just can’t see a way out of this endless war. And what if-- what if I _die_? I would leave him here with a broken heart and I can’t stand the thought of that.” 

“Hyung,” Taehyung reaches out for Seokjin’s hand and squeezes it tightly. “I understand how you feel, but we _must_ keep living, and finding our small moments of happiness. It’s a part of maintaining our humanity.” 

“But what if--” 

“We can’t fight, or live for that matter, if we hesitate.” Taehyung cuts his brother off. 

“Do you think we could do it? I mean, have a normal life.” Seokjin asks softly. 

“I think that anything is possible, if we fight for what we want.” 

“Ah, when did my little brother get so wise?” Seokjin smacks his brother playfully on the shoulder. 

“I was raised by a wise hyung.” Taehyung grins, his usually mature features melt away to make way for his boyish smile. 

“You think I’d look good in a white tux?” Seokjin sniffles, wiping the last of his tears away and Taehyung simply laughs at the question. 

“Yes, hyung. You’d look great in white.” 

Soon, they hear an announcement from their pilot, signaling their descent into Tokyo. Seokjin closes his eyes and begs that the future will be kind to him and Namjoon. 


End file.
